There's only so much time, Speed runner
by Trayton008
Summary: What can Robin do? It's only a matter of time until her 3DS dies of battery. Everything could be fine for the famous speed runner... If she wasn't in a prison. "I'll finish this game! Once I find out how this goddamn shower works… Naga's ass that's hot!" -Robin 2016
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Check this door." The guards slowly opens the door. What lay there, was only a blue 3ds. Shaking like it just seen a ghost. "This thing is going in the trash." He rips the charger and throws the device in the bag. The guard flings up the blanket only to see… well nothing. "SOUND THE ALARM! THE PACKAGE IS GONE." one of the guards yelled into the walkie talkie.

Minutes before...

I felt my eyes weaken once my 3DS started shaking. "Wha- What? What's going on?!" Then a huge tornado rose from the 3DS.

I heard footsteps coming my direction. My only choice was… "For Shurima! Wait lemme get my gun first. NOW FOR SHURIMA! " Only a sound of static was left of the 3DS as the black hole vanished.

Dawn of the First Day. Only 168 hours remain. For your friends? Or for yourself?

AN: idk how the hours are gonna work. I'm think I can like make it every chapter is like 2 hours. Or I can decide on how long the chapter is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 There's better places to sle- I ALREADY KNOW.

I sit up to see myself in a nice green field. Yep, this is … DUN DUN DUN FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING! Oh gods… I can't believe he looks like that so up close….

"There's better places to sleep than on the ground you know…" Chrom stretched his arm to my direction. I took his hand, like usual. "Thanks.. Chrom." Frederick started frowning Hah, maybe this time I could shut Frederick up this time with a gun. "It seems like you're aware of milord… Stranger… May I please have your name?" Oh no… This means… My ears began ringing, but I could tell that my lips are moving. Frederick just shook his head "You expect me to believe that you don't know your own name but know Milord's name?" Lissa knocked him over the head with a stave "Shuddup Fred! Ease off of her for a sec! This is clearly like that um… Amnesia thing!"

The Knight rubbed his head. Hope that's a bruise. "It's clearly a load of pegasus dung." Hah! Time for the… "Where's my gun?!" I face turns red in embarrassment. Lissa just giggles "A gun?" I search my pockets again "Yeah! That thing that like shoots cool um circle things." See why I like Lissa? She understands me… Unlike… "So you're telling me you were about to shoot me?" Frederick crosses his arms. Oh no. He's on to me! "Um… Well if you guys have it, you should give it back!" He just shook his head "Sorry, I don't have it." Lissa turns her pockets inside out. "Nothing here!" Chrom looked at me curiously. "What's a gun?" I wonder where the gun actually is…

I slowly followed them to, what I knew would be a burning town. Damn… Why does it feel like I'm in the play. "Am I your prisoner now?" Chrom only chuckles "Innocent until proven guil- Oh.. GODS!" He stutters back and he knocks right into me "Ow! How sharp is that handle!" He drew his sword and rushes toward the town "Not as sharp as the blade!" I saw tears forming from Lissa's face. She does look childish, like all the reviews say. I feel like I just want to cuddle her right now! Forget the game, I want to cuddle! Wait… If I'm in this game… And this happened WHEN I STARTED A NEW GAME. AND MY 3DS ONLY HAS SO MUCH BATTERY… OH NAGA, CHARGE! I hear a horse chase after me when I take off "Halt!" You see why I wanna kill this guy? "You think you can get away that easily fool!" I know where this is going. "You better stay behind!" He marches off as Lissa waddles along with him. I could stay here and listen to him… But they can't win without me!

"I told you to stay behind for the last time!" He readied his lance and charged about me, just after Chrom jumps infront and parries his blade "Frederick! What in the name of Naga do you think you're doing?" Oh yeah! Get rekt Fred! "She decided to go against my orders and march into the battlefield!" Chrom waved him away "You're not doing any favors killing her!" It's so funny to see these two in person! If I was Frederick, I would just pierce right through Chrom and kill me. But at least this guy has some heart in him. Even if he is annoying…

AN: Thank you for Wabbit-San with helping me edit this! My original story was just Robin coming from the future. But like with guns and all that. But I think this is better! TETO KASANE! OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 THESE INSTRUCTION THINGS. OUTTTTTTTTT!

I can feel a wave of force fields preventing us from moving out the town. Hope these things don't make me end up like Peeta, and then get CPR by Finnick. Actually… I don't mind Chrom doing it, but of course Lissa is gonna stop him, the one time I actually hate that girl. I feel calm about this battle at first. Until the instructions fly in my face. " NO I DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE GAME. I'M A PROFESSIONAL GAMER FOR NAGA'S SAKE." I can just imagine Frederick watching me wave my hands, yelling the god's name, and chopping at least a piece of hair from Chrom. Maybe worse, I don't know how low my hand is right now. "Hey you alright…" I cut him off "Robin, just came to me ya know." He nods his head. I finally get rid of the last step. "I think I'm just seeing things." He examines me, expecting an injury of some sort, but he finds none "Well if you have any problems, just go over to the delicate healer over there." Of course I know what happens "I'M NOT DELICATE CHROM!" He chuckles and shouts back "REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME WHERE YOU SPILLED YOUR RICE AND YOU STARTED CRYING?" "I WAS ONLY 12!" Oh boy. I feel like I'm actually meeting them in real life. I chuckle and glance past Chrom. Oh no… A bandit is going to whack my future husbando over the head!

"Chrom! Watch out!" I tackle him to the ground and fire a tome into the ruffian's head. I then realize I'm on top of Chrom. ON TOP OF CHROM. OH GODS NO, WHAT WILL FREDERICK THINK? I LOOK LIKE I'M GOING TO MURDER HIS "MILORD" I can just sense Frederick about to run me over with his horse. "Milord are you alright?" Chrom nods "I'm fine Frederick." "Is the-"

"I'M FINE FREDERICK!"

AN: This is pretty short… But I think this was the best spot to stop it. I think you guys know what I mean by "is the-" -insert Lenny face here- HELP ME MADDIE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Best Ruffian NA

We slowly march through the market, I bet one of these guys is pretending to be an old lady.

Something popped up in my head as I heard footsteps, not ours of course. How does the AI work here… I knew I saw things Chrom and the others can't. Things like how long they can travel and the items they carry. Chrom was about to walk into that zone before I stopped him. " Just wait here" He looked at me with a confused face. All of a sudden a bandi- Oh gods, is that an old lady? "Are you safe milady?" Frederick approached the "elder" "Yes! How great is it to be saved by a handsome kni-" She dropped to the ground as I pulled the sword out. "SEIZE HER! SHE HAS KILLED A YLISSEAN!" Frederick is able to pin me down. That is, after I kick the wig off the dead woman. "It's a bandit! Look!" He glanced at the body, a bunch of grey hair right beside the bandit with black hair. "My apologies, Robin. But please, do not interrupt me as that could've been an elder." Pfft, you dare question a tactician not yet at her hinges? Puh-lease, you try to play me in chess. "My apologies, Frederick. But please do not pin me down as that breaks many rules of being a gentleman." His face starts to become red. Goteeeem!

"Awwwwww. Is that an OTP with the snob and the snob? I now declare you as snob and snob!" The bandit leader taunted. Frederick, in a swift motion, he stabs the warrior. I knew this was gonna end badly. The warrior endured the hit and sliced through Frederick's armor "Frederick!" Chrom places his hand over his sister's eyes as she screamed at knight's deadly wound. "Allow me Frederick!" I fire a tome inches from his head, creating a distracting. However, the warrior sees it coming and cuts through the tactician robes. "Ow!" I thought it was over for me until… "STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS!" Lissa takes her stave and starts to smash the warrior. "OW OW OW. THOSE THINGS ARE MEANT TO HE- NO NO NO NOT THER- OWCH. TELL THE CRAZY WOMAN TO STOP!" I tried to stop Lissa from murdering this guy. But by the time Chrom grabbed her and dragged away, the poor guy was already dead. Lissa is still swing her stave. "Let me go Chrom! He's not dead yet!

AN: Since these chapters are pretty short, I can get more chapters out faster. And guess what? This is the 3rd chapter of the day!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I felt the satisfaction of victory flow through my face. This was just the first level, but it felt like I completed the whole game. I can see little kids peeking through the windows, signalling their parents that the coast is clear. "Please! You must stay a feast with us!" A bunch of women started crowding Chrom. Now I'm angry! No one touches Chrom! I try to give them an evil glare, signalling them to back off him. "Please ladies, I must leave for Ylisse." Chrom smiles and walks away. The women give a sad sigh, and wander off. " Isn't it great to have people admire you Chrom?" I run to get right beside him, "Not with people like that, but most people admire my sister more than anyone else." I decide to play along, maybe how a real person would say it, if she didn't know the future of course. "You're sister, who is she?" Lissa then hops on Chrom's shoulders. Chrom doesn't complain and begins to give her a piggyback ride. "One of the best sisters you could ever wish for! Unlike brothers like Chrom…" Chrom rolls his eyes and ignores the comment. "Milord! I've found an excellent place for a camp out! I already set up a fire!" Chrom nods a gives a grin, Frederick nevers seems to stop pleasing Chrom.

"Isn't this tasty Lissa?" I say before stuffing my face full with bear meat. "You want me to eat this? This is as tasty as an old boot. Wait, lemme take that back, an old boot is tastier! Frederick, you're the man! Eat some!" Frederick pats his belly "Sorry milady, I already had a great meal. This bear is meant for you." He begins to take some and stuff it in her mouth. "Frederick, wait NO NO MY GODS, IT TASTES HORRIBLE" Chrom comes back with a pile of leaves. "This should do the trick." Lissa starts pouting "I'm going to have to sleep, IN THAT?!" Chrom begins to make a cushion to sleep on "Not in it, ON it. Now go to sleep.

"Chrom… I can't sleep…" Lissa turns over to face her brother. "Why not, delicate one?" Lissa frowns "I smell something weird…" Chrom carefully gets up, trying not to wake up Frederick and Robin. "Alright, come with me. Show me where the smell is." The 2 start following the smell. Chrom regrets letting his sister go first, but whatever gets his sister to sleep faster.

"Chrom!" Lissa retreats and hides behind her brother. "What… IS THAT?" A bunch of monsters fall down from the sky. Chrom jerks back at the sound of footsteps. "Milord! Are you alright?" He barges through the pointy branches. I on the other hand, am covered with many branches. "You could at least cut down the branches!" Frederick ignores my suggestion and carefully examines the battle field. "What is that…" He squints his eyes to get a closer look of the unknown creatures. "I asked that too! And I don't think they're friendly!" Lissa hides behind Frederick this time. "You must stay with me, Milady. Milord, are you up to the task?" Chrom slowly unsheathes his sword. "I'm going too Chrom!" I flip my tome book to the only page in it.

"Robin, you see what I'm seeing?" I look at the worn, broken down battle fortress. "I see what you're seeing"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Ewwww! Put on some clothes!

My jaw drops open at the Risen Chief. "Is he..." Chrom charges at the group of Risen "Surrender and serve your punishment for public nudity!" A Risen appears right in front of me and breathes purple fog into my face. "Ewww! You're disgusting!" I grab a bunch of mints from my pocket and shove it into his face. "You're breath… My gods… take some min- AHHH MORE INSTRUCTIONS!" The only thing left with the Risen soldier was a weapon, and some extra mints.

Meanwhile with Sully and Virion…

"Would you like some tea madame?" The Archer fixes his cravat, hoping that would make him look better. Well better than a horse's ass anyways. "Shut your mouth weird tie face" Of course, Sully was referring to Virion's cravat "This is a cravat! It's made of fin-" Sully kicks some mud onto his cravat "Now it's made of mud. Your face too." Virion presses his hand against his face, on his hand… Is the most forbidden thing a gentleman should have on him. Virion shrieks in horror and jumps into a muddy puddle, hoping that would get rid of the mud. "Now you're made of mud!" She starts rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach. And she landed in a puddle of mud. Karma.

Back to Robin…

"Hey these mints are super effective! Bam! Critical hit!" I throw some mints into the Risen's face. "What are mints?" Chrom asks, like the same way when he asked what a gun was. I shake the pack right in front of him. "They can kill Risen I think." I plop one in my mouth. Chrom, who was still oblivious to mints, tackled me thinking that the mints were poison. "IF THEY CAN KILL THEM, IT CAN PROBABLY KILL YOU!" Oh gods… This time… CHROM IS ON ME. YEP CHROM IS ON ME. "Wha- No no! It's safe for us!" I said, while processing this moment. "Oh, My apologies." I heard Lissa scream behind us. Oh no… What about Frederick?!

"Chrom!" Lissa screamed. I rush behind Chrom to see what was going on. "Frederick?!" The knight laid motionless beside his horse. Right beside them, was the Risen Chief. Another figure fell from the sky. Not more Risen… However this was not a Risen soldier. "Lucina…" I whisper to myself. "What did you say?" I shake my head. Lucina parries the Chief's weapon, and then pierces through him. This isn't supposed to happen, Lucina isn't supp- Oh whatever!

She then crouches beside Frederick. "What is sh- I mean he! Feeding him?" Lucina opens Frederick's mouth and feeds him a Seraph robe, which looks pretty old. Frederick starts to groan. "He's alive!" Lissa hugs Frederick. "Wait what about the horse?" Lucina looks at the horse "He may never ride again, but his wounds are not severe." Chrom approaches Lucina "How may I thank you?" I can see tears forming from her eyes, even underneath that mask

"You've already thanked me, Prince Chrom." She sheathes her sword and slowly walks away.

Frederick spits out the last of the Seraph Robe. "Why does it feel like I ate an old boot?"

AN: How many references can you find so far? I'll give you one. When I said Ya know in one of the chapters, it was a reference in Naruto where his mother favourite phrase was "Ya know" Now name the others! Also if you like, make a review so I know if you think each chapter should be longer


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Oh… My… GODS!" I look up in the sky, well not really the sky, what was towering over me was a tall castle. It's so big… up close. "Is that where Exalt Emmeryn is?" I question Chrom. He shakes his head "Not at the current moment, look over there!" A bunch of people crowded the streets "It's Exalt Emmeryn!"

"Thank you for the peace you have gave us!"

I stood at the carriage, led by the one and only, Phila Hawthorne "Welcome to the streets! Exalt Emmeryn!" The ruler waved happily to each citizen, giving flowers to girls, and candies to boys.

"We love you Exalt Emmeryn!" I smile at the pleasant sight, "The townspeople love your sister don't they." Chrom looks down to the ground "Not everyone though, not all nations worship the ruler." He's right… Not even the greatest ruler, can be admired by every single person. "Some may not believe in Emmeryn due to Fire Emblem. They believe that she should give it up."

Now I never heard this in the real game! This is getting interesting…

"But for what reason Prince Chrom?"

"Chrom is fine, but the only reason is because how much power it can give a person. Anyone with that specific object, and obtain all the Gemstones…"

Frederick cuts in "Can make a single wish. Anything they want."

I knew that the Emblem has many powers, but the way they put it, it just… makes it sound more devastating.

"However the Emblem will not be taken away from my sister. They'll have to get through me.

"Captain Chrom!" Sully galloped, still covered in mud from the laughter, and Virion, still tearing up over his outfit.

"Sully? What happened!"

"Ah. It's nothing, it's just because SOMEONE had to show off." Sully gives a death stare at Virion.

"I was gonna offer you some nice tea!" Virion raised his hands in surrender.

Then he looks at me. "And who is this fine lady?" He grabs my hand. Virion looks like an old man to me. Off… "Someone you will never have." Then I slap him in the face.

Sully smiles and pats me on the back "You go girl!" I flick the dry mud off my shoulder. "Get clean first, then congratulate me.

"I got some competition when it comes to be a badass, don't I?" Sully comes back, this time with clean clothes.

"Nah. Virion is just annoying." Oh no, I'm not supposed to know Virion yet.

"I can agree with you on that!" Wow, Sully is dumb enough to not realize my mistake. Remind me to play her in chess to raise my ELO from now on. "Hey! Why don't I play him in Chess to make him more stupid?"

"That stupid game? No offense new girl but you'll get crushed."

"Fine, you watch too."

"Wait wha- I'M NOT GONNA WATCH A BORING GAME LIKE THAT. STOOOOOOOPPPPPPP"

"Checkmate, for the 100th time." I place my queen right in front of his king

"Wait no! Rematch again!" Chrom looked at the pair battling each other

"Another one, DJ Khaled." The archer smashes the table and places the pieces back on the board "Then another rematch!" Chrom carries his sister to her bed

"Hey guys! We need to sleep early tom-"

"Let them play Chrom." Lissa poked his brother. Then Virion screamed again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 My filler for ummm. FEA for lyfe

Chrom: Robin are you alright?!

Robin: I'm fine… BUT MAYBE YOU SHOULD LABEL THIS THE ARMORY AND NOT THE STRATEGIST ROOM. LIKE I'M GOING TO GET LISSA FOR THESE CUTS.

Chrom: Wait it says… Oh.

Robin: Maybe you should treat a lady more nicely!

Chrom: …

Robin: What's wrong?

Chrom: You see… when I look at you…

Robin: You don't see lady right?

Chrom: How did you kn-

Robin: Know? I read your mind.

Chrom: -thinks- how does she know all of this…

Robin: You know what this is?

Chrom: Yes it's a-

Robin: Rock. I know.

Chrom: And you're gonna throw it to my face?

Robin: I never thought of that… -I skipped all the dialogue anyways. Hah!- But now that you mention it, it could work

Chrom: Wait NO ROBIN NO NO NO RUN EVERYONE! IT'S THE TIME OF THE MO- -insert the part where Nojima-San gets mad over this joke and kills me like Robin did with Chrom.


	9. Chapter 9

To Robin and Make a wish foundation

Chrom took a quick look at me " What are you going to do now that the war is over?" I laughed

"I always wanted to be an ice cream man. You know, manager. What's so hard? If the average person can do it, a tactician probably could." Chrom smacked his hand against his face and smashed his head into the stone wall. "Can't believe I broke the castle wall again.. But honestly, Ice cream is hard, you sure?

I smiled " I love to see little kids run into the ice cream shop!

I flipped the open side and turned on the ice cream machine. The first person, of course, was Gaius

"Hey Bubbles! You made all of this?" Gaius pointed at the machine I laughed

"Who else could've? Want some ice cream for that sweet tooth?"

Gaius quickly reached into his pocket and place 10 gold on the counter. "Vanilla, Bubbles."

I snapped my finger, and the ice cream fell onto the cone "Gotta love magic these days."

Gaius left as I reached for my gold "It's gone! Naga remind me to never sell to a thief. Especially if he has a sweet tooth." Ricken opened the door as Maribelle walks in. I smiled as Maribelle hugs Ricken quickly "Aren't you two a lovely pair?" Ricken blushed as Maribelle slapped me in the face

"No need to embarrass me like that! We love each other? So what?"

I looked at Ricken "'Ricken! You've grown taller in the war haven't you?"

He chuckled "I'm not a kid anymore Robin! Just vanilla for milady, and mint for m- What the!"

The machine automatically created ice cream.

"Robin! I can tell that's magic! Teach me how to do that after!"

I laughed "I'm not 'Teach' go ask Vaike for that!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

"Robin! I told you not to play chess that long! We got planning to do!" Lissa starts slapping me "Stop stop! I'm awake! What planning!" as I feel my red, stinging face "We're marching to Regna Ferox silly!"

1 face examination later…

"Robin? You look like you got attacked by a Lissa." I scowl

"I was attacked by a Lissa." He swings his head to Lissa, who only gives a small shrug. I finally get to see Exalt Emmeryn up close when we walk into the door.

"Our tactician looks a little banged up it seems…" Emmeryn yawns, probably from signing too many papers last night.

"Oh no. I just fell. -And I totally didn't get slapped…- You must be Exalt Emmeryn. Correct?" I try to act polite, and bow down to the ruler of Ylisse. She just starts giggling

"My my! I haven't had someone talk to me like that in ages!"

If I was just the same rank as her, I would knock some sense into her that this is the proper way to address someone higher rank than you. But of course since I'm not just the same rank as her, I would be thrown into jail by Frederick.

"My apologies Exalt Emmeryn. I never meant to-"

"No no. I appreciate your kindness Miss Robin. Now may we please talk about our current situation?" I nod in agreement, and sit across from her

"Our new enemy, known as Risen, happens to be undead soldiers. Soldiers should have no problem as this must be an enemy to all nations. Everyone in favor of that?" I raise my hand, agreeing the Exalt. Everyone else in room does too.

I decided to say a few words myself.

"Exalt Emmeryn, Soldiers are to be refrained from close combat with the Risen. The fumes are not currently identified, and could cause damage to the human body." I finally say something smart for once. She nods in agreement and everyone else does too.

I feel a surge of excitement, and was dying to say more. That's until when the door bursts open, and someone falls down. Luckily, Chrom was able to catch her. I wonder who that person is…

"Oh! Sorry Captain Chrom! I was late becaus-" I think Chrom could tell from her face that she clearly fell down a flight a stairs, and probably got slapped by a Lissa.

"Sumia, those boots of yours aren't doing you well, right?" He signals a healer, probably Lissa, to handle the situation. My jealousy of Sumia makes my confidence in the council drop down to 0. Exalt Emmeryn then dismisses everyone… except the Shepherds.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9 It's been 9 chapters. And I haven't been past the 4 "game chapters"

"Despite your warnings Miss Robin. We may have to fight the Risen." Everyone gasps, especially Maribelle. "However… This mission is completely voluntary. We understand the risks and ask for only the healthiest of the Shepherds. Everyone's hand flies up, expect Maribelle, and Miriel, who seems to be too interested that book. "I'll start my march, once I finished this book. PERCY NOOOOOOOO!" Maribelle just lies down on the pile of chairs

"Well anyways… I'm not going at all. Especially since that tactician RUINED IT FOR ME!"

Lissa taps the "princess with attitude" on the head. "Now now… You don't want your hands to get dirty anyways" The "princess with attitude" -Idk why im doing this- takes that frown and turns it upside down. "Right… And what am I gonna do now that my sweet, poor Lissa is going out alone, against… -cough- horrible monsters!" Lissa waves her away "It's fine! I'm only gonna kill a few guys…" Now I'm not sure if Maribelle was choking, or having a heart attack "NO NO! Kill?! This stave right here missy, IS A STAVE FOR HEALING!"

"But I want to…

"NO!" Maribelle starts waving her stave around like a maniac, almost smacking Chrom in the.. Ya know. Almost gave me a coma, and just hit Kellam in the sto- WHOA WHEN DID HE GET THERE?! "Uhhh… You must be Robin right?" I take a step back "And when did you get here again?" Kellam starts tearing up, well I couldn't tell cause his face was under his armor "I was here the whole time. Those monsters do sound scary. I wonder if they notice me." I'm about to answer him, but I lose sight. HOWWWWWW!

I try using the stave on Lissa, but accidently hit her in head, where that lump was,made byLissa 2.0 "OW! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE THAT THING?!"

I flip the stave around 1 more time "I think so… -BONK- Did that work?" Lissa collapses to the ground, "I'll just get Emmeryn to do it… Hey remember that gun you lost?

I reach out, hoping she has it "I wonder where it is. Have you checked my brother's room?"

"Why Chrom's room?"

"Cause I thought you two were dating"

"And I thought you and Frederick were dating"

"Shut it Tactician…"

I wonder where that gun is…

Marc: Where are we…

Morgan: I know! In another dimension!

Marc: Scientifically proven? I think not..

Morgan: Scientifically proven this! Scientifically proven that! Stop acting like Father and act like Mother for a change!

Marc: Hm? Isn't this Mother's gun?

Morgan: It's her's?! I WANT IT!

Marc: WAIT NO! BE CAREFUL WITH THAT! YOU MIGHT SHOOT ME!

Morgan: Whatever… you're not dead right?

Marc: I wish you were dead…

Morgan: What did you just say?

Marc: I MEANT… I'M HAPPY THAT I'M NOT DEAD!

Morgan: That's what I thought...


End file.
